Spike
Spike, introduced in Chapter 20 through a memory orb, was a male dragon and a major pre-war character in ''Fallout Equestria''. Background Pre-War As a filly, Twilight Sparkle hatched Spike from an egg during her entrance exam to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. He was supposedly raised by Princess Celestia until he was old enough to work as Twilight's assistant, during which he and Twilight became inseparable friends. He continued to work as her assistant even after she moved to Ponyville, and in the process befriended the other five bearers of The Elements of Harmony and developed very strong romantic feelings for Rarity. During the War Spike's activities during the Great War are mostly unknown, though he later moved to a secluded cave (appropriately named Spike's Cave) in a distant mountainside, allowing for the construction of the Gardens of Equestria megaspell within and becoming its steward for the foreseeable future. He fell asleep guarding the Gardens for several decades, during which the Last Day occurred. Post-War Upon his waking and realizing the Great War had ended in apocalypse during his rest, he was devastated and enraged by the sudden loss of his close friends. He spent the rest of his life living in the cave where he had fallen asleep, guarding the Gardens of Equestria. The cave was spared much of the horrors of the magical fallout due to its high altitude, though it was scouted by the Grand Pegasus Enclave on occasion until they learned better than to bother an angry dragon. At some unspecified point after his awakening, Spike became Watcher, using Sprite-Bots to survey the Equestrian Wasteland and communicate with ponies as he searched for the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony to activate the Gardens of Equestria. Present Day He, as Watcher, became the first ally Littlepip encountered in Ponyville, teaching her how to survive in the wastes and testing her character all the while. The two quickly developed a friendship, though Watcher had a tendency to arrive unannounced and almost silently, resulting in some embarrassing moments at Littlepip's expense. As their friendship grew close, Spike realized that while Littlepip herself could not be a bearer, she could help locate those who could be. Having located four in just two months, she had done what Spike could not in two hundred years. Upon reaching this realization, he began to develop a greater degree of trust in Littlepip. This trust manifested in his inviting Littlepip and her party to the his cave in order to reveal his identity, as well as his role as the steward of the Gardens of Equestria. Attack on Neighvarro Prior to the assault on Neighvarro, Littlepip enlisted the help of Spike and many other allies from her travels to aid her. Spike's Cave was used as a staging area for the attack. During the attack on Neighvarro, Spike was tasked with flying Littlepip to the Single Pony Project Control Tower. After he did so, he learned of the truth of Twilight Sparkle's death from Littlepip, who had lied to him about it previously. In the fit of rage that followed, Spike burned her with his magical dragonfire. This resulted in Littlepip being teleported into the S.P.P. Control Center and directly to Celestia herself. Spike, believing he had burned Littlepip to death in his anger, continued the fight against the Enclave in anguish, until he received a return letter from Littlepip via the same means, ensuring him that she was safe. As the fighting continued, Spike sustained severe wounds, including a plasma shot which destroyed his right eye. He managed to continue the fight, however, flying Calamity and Barking Saw on his back. Afterword He survived the battle and, upon returning to the Dragon Cave, managed to fight off the Enclave and protect the Gardens of Equestria during the counterattack nearly two weeks later. Due to his injury, he began wearing an eye-patch. Much later on, he reunited with Fluttershy, only surviving member of the Mane Six. Amusingly, she was thoroughly frightened of his grown-up form, especially since he now had wings. The only way to enter the S.P.P. to visit Littlepip is through Spike's dragonfire, though the process is so painful that a pony could die from the trauma alone; Hence Littlepip doesn't get much visitors with the exception of Homage who endures the suffering to be with her lover every year. Appearances in Side Stories Spike has also made cameo appearances in other Fallout stories. He normally appears as Watcher, but sometimes reveals himself as Spike the Dragon. *Spike appears as both Watcher and as himself in Project Horizons. He guides Blackjack early in her adventures and convinces her not to kill herself by showing her the Gardens of Equestria. *Spike appears as Watcher in Pink Eyes. He speaks with Puppysmiles on multiple occasions and tries to offer her advice. Puppysmiles calls him Questioner. Spike narrates the Epilogue chapter, detailing the fate of the various individuals Puppysmiles befriended. *In The Last Sentinel Watcher and Frost Windchill have met on multiple occasions. Watcher, upon seeing Frost for the first time in years, speaks with him and exchanges information on the Dead Boys and their movements and technology within the main Equestrian Wasteland. Before he departs, he urges Frost to find his virtue and stick with it. *In Outlaw, Watcher meets Mach and offers him advice on surviving the wasteland, emphasizing the point on making friends. He meets Mach later where he see's that Mach has befriended Greaser and encourages him to keep making friends and doing good. Mach dismisses Watcher on both occasions, stating that he doesn't trust someone who communicates through robots. *Spike makes an appearance as Watcher in Do Robot Ponies Dream of Electronic Bunnies. He meets the protagonist, Versatile, and offers him help and advice on numerous occasions. Spike also saved Versatile's life by lifting a system lockdown from Versatile's systems. *Spike makes an appearance as Watcher early in Broken Steel. He directs Appletart Longshot to Ponyville where she discovers the eventual fate of the Stable 112's population. *Spike makes a brief appearance in We're no Heroes. He tries to warn Anne about two slavers, but Anne is already aware of them. He also mentions that he was controlling some of the Sprite-bots Anne and her mother destroyed out in the wasteland. *In Not My Story, Erratic Key is shown to have had dealings with Watcher, which resulted in him travelling to Pittspur. He yells at Watcher for not preparing him for the dangers of the region, and Watcher relates information to Key and Data Disk about the Shaper. *In Wasteland Jewel, Spike appears in Chapter 8 to give Ruby Starlight the book Twilight used to communicate with Sunset Shimmer. He is also implied to have some sort of history with Midnight, but its not expanded on. *In The Ditzy Doo Chronicles, during a time period 80 years after the final day, while urgently looking for a detox for May in the Trottingham MOM hub, Ditzy Doo uses May's MoP override code to defuse a security situation with a Spritebot. She decides to ask the bot for information, but it gives none. The bot abruptly changes tits tune and tells her the information she needs. This was likely Spike just settling into his role as watcher. *In War Does Change, Watcher appears to Scrap Heap and his friends to test them on their morality and friendship a good while into their adventure. He gives them some advice, wishing them well on their task. He later reappears after they've taken out an old MWT factory Red Eye's talons had been using, where he gave them some useful information and advice on how to use their friendship to beat what comes their way. They also figure out his connection to Twilight Sparkle and the MAS, though the fact that he is Spike remains concealed. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Dragon